Alices of Star Trek
by phantom-phan-28
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a dream...One night, five crewmen, no survivors. Songfic: Alice of Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid
1. Prologue

Prologue

The man had been there for as long as anyone could remember, so long that they had to look at his chart to remember his name. Not that it mattered; he was insane and dangerous, and that was all anyone needed to know. Even the man himself had forgotten, but he didn't care about little things like that: the only name he thought about was that of the one who got him locked in here.

_Kirk...Kirk...make Kirk hurt...hurt Kirk...but how? How?_

Pity. They should have payed more attention to his chart: they might know exactly why they should keep him locked away. It still wouldn't be enough; a man as driven as he was and as powerful as he was could not be stopped by mere distance.

_Make him hurt...no, not him...those around him...yes...that's it!_

The orderlies could hear him laughing. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

Meanwhile, light-years away, five unlucky souls went to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once upon a time, in a place unknown, there was a dream.<strong>_

_**No one knew who had dreamt the dream; such a tiny dream it was.**_

_**The tiny dream began to think:**_

_**"I don't want to disappear. **_

_**How can I make people dream of me?"**_

_**The tiny dream thought and thought,**_

_**and finally, came up with an idea.**_

_**"I will let others stray into me, and I will let them create the world."**_


	2. The First Alice

_Hmm...who first...ah! You!_

* * *

><p>Christine Chapel groaned and sat up. "Ugh, where am I?" She had dreams, just like everyone else, but hers were never <em>this<em> vivid. She was sitting on the ground in a forest. Which forest exactly, she couldn't say for sure. She stood up and brushed herself off, and gasped.

When she had gone to bed, she had been wearing her nightgown. Now, she was wearing a frilly red dress and Mary Jane shoes. On her waist was a sheathed sword, and tattooed on her hand was a bright red spade.

"This is insane." She muttered. "I need to wake up."

As she walked down the forest path, she heard a rustling. Suddenly, a Vulcan woman stepped on to the path, wearing her night clothes. She seemed familiar, but Christine couldn't place her.

_"She is T'Pring. My wife."_

Christine shuddered. _Now_ she remembered. It was that horrible girl that Spock almost married. Worst of all, she had divorced him! He may not have loved her, but at least he was decent to her.

What was _she_ doing in Christine's dream?

T'Pring looked over and saw her. "Would you tell me where we are? Who are you?"

Ugh! Listen to her! She sounded so haughty and cold. No wonder Spock never cared for her! Then, Christine remembered that Spock had wept when he thought he was alone that day. She made him cry! How dare she?

Christine's features hardened to a glare, and she reached for her sword, stalking toward T'Pring. Her tattoo began to glow.

T'Pring's eyes widened. "What are you doing? Stop! Stay away!"

Christine unsheathed the sword and raised it high, her eyes and tattoo glowing red.

T'Pring screamed.

* * *

><p>Christine walked down the path, her head aching. The last thing she remembered was hearing someone in the bushes. The next thing she knew, she was walking alone, and her dress had somehow become covered in dark green stains. Yuck.<p>

She heard footsteps ahead, and ran to see who it was. On the path was a woman wearing a lilac shirt and olive overalls. Now, she _knew _she had never seen this woman before, but something felt strange. Déjà vu, perhaps. Suddenly, an image came unbidden to her mind.

_"I love you! I can love you!"_

Christine gave a low growl. The woman stopped, and turned around.

"Is someone there?"

Christine stepped out of the shadows, glaring. "You can't have him! He's mine!" Her tattoo glowed.

"What—?"

The sword came out, and a silver-and-green blur was the last thing the woman saw.

* * *

><p>Christine shook her head. It happened again; she was walking alone, and the last thing she heard was a noise. Only this time, there were dark red stains to go with the dark green. They weren't so disgusting now; actually, they were rather pretty. She looked behind her and saw the path was stained with the same colors. Looking down, she saw her hands were, too. So pretty…<p>

Christine giggled hysterically. She needed more colors! Lots more!

* * *

><p><strong><em>The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.<br>And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.  
>Never hesitating to slay all within her way.<br>Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._**

She dragged her sword behind her, still giggling. Her dress was much prettier now. So was the path. It used to be brown; now it was red and green and blue and pink and all sorts of colors.

Christine heard a rustling in front of her. She chuckled. _Good, more colors! _She raised her sword.

Suddenly, thorny vines sprang from the bushes and wrapped around her, dragging her into the brush. Her sword fell from her hand. She screamed.

The thorns pulled her into a dark pit and began to squeeze. With the first jolt of pain, Christine remembered: she was a murderess. She had killed all those people! The thorns grew tighter, spilling her blood onto the floor of the pit. Her last thought was how beautiful the dark red stains were, and finally her world went black.

**_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.  
>Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin.<br>If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.  
><em>****_No one would have suspected that she had ever been._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, sorry that took so long! I hope everyone liked this! The Second Alice will be up ASAP. By the way, I'm using Rockleetist's English dub of the song in the story, in case anyone was wondering. If you'd like to know what Christine's dress looks like, I'm posting a link to the picture on my profile.**


End file.
